Last Night
by readinangel
Summary: Bella had the best, most romantic night of her life last night, but when she woke up, she finds the man she was with gone. The only clue is a small note laying on her bed-side table with a little riddle on it. Now Bella must follow the hints to find him


Happy Valentine's Day! In celebration I wrote this little one-shot. Hope you all enjoy!

**Last Night**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight, Stephenie Meyer, or her characters.

_Summary: Bella Swan had the best, most romantic night of her life last night, but when she woke up, she finds the man she was with gone, vanished. The only clue that he was real was a small note laying on her bed-side table with a little riddle on it. Now Bella goes on a wild goose chase trying to find the man that she was with LAST NIGHT. ALL HUMAN_

I woke up to the sound of happy birds tweeting all around me, their chirps filling the air with light, happy music, fitting my mood exactly.

I had had the best dream; just reliving it in my mind made me grin with joy. I slowly opened my eyes to a streaming sunshine peeking in through my east window. I glanced at the spot next to me, which had a small dent in it and the covers were pulled off in an unnatural position.

That was odd, but in my still half-asleep mind, I couldn't place why that was strange. I got up slowly, shivering slightly as I rose from my covers. All I had on was a silk nightgown and the February air was a lot cooler above my covers.

I glanced at my nightstand, ready to flip on the lamp, when I noticed something odd. There was a small piece of paper sticking out from under my old, worn copy of _Wuthering Heights_, which I had been reading a few days ago.

I picked it up gingerly, confused. I didn't recognize the handwriting. It was smooth, neat, and eloquent, while my own was small and cramped. I read the note slowly, trying to make myself understand.

_B-_

_Last night was amazing,_

_Beyond compare,_

_I'm so glad that you were, _

_The one there._

_Sorry I left,_

_In such a haste,_

_I had to get to work,_

_That boring old place._

_Come and find me please try,_

_All you have to do,_

_Is follow this note,_

_Follow this clue:_

_Red is the roses,_

_Blue is the sea,_

_Go to Scotland, Africa, Wonderland,_

_To get the next clue, to come and find me._

_-E_

I reread the note several times, confused. Where and what did this come from. I shook my head, and headed over to the bathroom to get ready for my day when it finally dawned on me. It wasn't a dream.

Last night had been real, it actually happened. And the guy, E, wanted me to find him. Why couldn't I remember his real name, last night had been amazing, but had I really not gotten his name?

I thought about it all through my shower, trying to figure out what to do as I scrubbed my strawberry shampoo through my hair. Trying to figure out the meaning of the cryptic poem I had been left, I toweled myself dry.

By the time I had gotten dressed, wearing a simple red dress that my friend Rosalie had forced me into buying, I had decided one thing: I had to find this guy.

I checked my calendar and was shocked to see the date. February 14, Valentine's Day. That's kind of ironic. Well, that made up my mind; I would find this guy, no matter what.

oOoOoOo

I climbed into my old, rusty red truck that I absolutely loved to death, and gripped the, now, severely wrinkled note in my hand. Go to Scotland, Africa, Wonderland, To get the next clue, to come find me.

What the hell did that mean? I had no idea. Think Bella, think. How was I supposed to go to Scotland, Africa, and Wonderland? I knew that at least the last one was impossible, and there was no way some mysterious guy would make me go to a different continent.

What did he mean? I turned my key in the ignition, and sat thinking as my truck roared to life. You need to be smarter than the paper Bella, I reminded myself and shook my head.

I searched around in my glove box, trying to find a pen and paper, so I could figure this out. I searched around, but my hand paused on my copy of Romeo and Juliet. That's when it came to me, of course.

"You're so stupid Bella; the note was sitting right next to a book. Of course he wanted me to go to the library." I couldn't believe it took me this long to figure out; I practically lived at the library.

My old truck groaned as I pushed the gas pedal down. I was excited that I had solved the first clue and wanted to go to the next one. The dial on my speedometer eased past fifty and my truck let out another loud groan.

Most days I didn't mind a slow truck, but today, I was running on almost pure adrenaline. I was itching to find this guy and figure out why he wanted to lead me on a wild goose chase.

When I finally arrived at the library ten minutes later, I was practically bouncing in my seat. As soon as I parked, I yanked open my door and slammed it shut, tossing my keys onto the seat. No one was going to steal my truck, let's face it, I was the only one who wanted it.

I was practically running as I pushed open the doors to the library, inhaling the familiar sent of paper and glue, the unique sent of books. As I looked around, I realized I had no idea where to start looking.

If I were some mysterious guy leaving hints for a girl to follow, where would I get my next clue? I sighed, this might take longer than I thought. I walked over to the front desk, hoping for some kind of hint.

My eyes glanced over the posters that littered the walls of the library, not really taking them in. That is, until I found one that seemed odd.

It was a simple rhyme.

_Congrats, you found me, _

_But this isn't the end,_

_Where to go next, I'll tell you my friend._

_Follow the yellow brick road,_

_Then take a right on Broadway square, _

_To the land of wonder,_

_Then stop there._

_Next go to the place,_

_That Harry goes to,_

_See the address there,_

_Follow that clue._

This was no coincidence, E put that there. I walked up close to the poster, and sure enough, a tiny E was in the corner next to a smiley face.

I reread the poster, trying to memorize it. But after a few moments, I knew that wasn't going to work, so I decided to write it down.

But I had no pen and paper. I was about ready to ask someone, when a girl came up to me, probably about my age, who was small and short with spiky black hair and sparkling green eyes.

Those green eyes looked eerily familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen them before.

"Do you need to borrow this?" the girl asked, in a voice that sounded like chiming bells.

I nodded. "How did you know?" I asked. She smiled for a second, her eyes sparkling.

"Just had a feeling. Here you go, keep it, trust me," she said, pressing them into my hands, and then, just like that, she wandered off, skipping and taking out a cell phone and pressing it to her ear.

A strange feeling passed over me, but I ignored it and wrote down the poem. After I did, I sat down on one of the little wooden benches that were all along the walls. I grabbed one of the heart shaped pillows, which I guessed were out for Valentine's Day, and leaned back against it, trying to decide what this clue meant.

Follow the yellow brick road. Well, that was from The Wizard of Ox, I knew. Dorothy followed that and it lead out of Munchkin Land. An idea hit my like a ton of bricks. Jumping up and sending the pillow flying, I flew over to the children's section, which was, ironically enough, labeled Munchkin Land.

I looked down at the paper. Take a right at Broadway square. What did that mean? I glanced around, hoping for some sign, but didn't see one. This would have to be done the hard way.

I went over to the nearest computer and quickly typed in Broadway. A whole bunch of searches came up, but I clicked on the one that led to the map of the Library, perfect, just what I needed.

I studied the map closely and sure enough, part of the Broadway section was located just beyond where I currently was. I exited out of the website, and, with adrenaline rushing through my veins again, I hurried over to that section.

I turned into there and walked to the end of the isle. Wait, what was next? I glanced at my piece of paper again. Take a right on Broadway square, to the land of wonder.

I turned right and sure enough, I was in the fantasy section. A large cardboard cut out of a dragon blocked my view of most of the books, but I saw the one I needed. I checked my piece of paper, already knowing what to do.

I wandered over to where the Harry Potter books were kept and picked up the first one. Of course, there was a note sticking out of it.

I took it out, and this, again, was written in the neat, eloquent handwriting as the last one.

_You've made it this far,_

_Not much left now,_

_You're close to the end,_

_So don't have a cow,_

_But before you reach the destination,_

_You have a few more stops, _

_So buckle your seatbelt,_

_Time to pick up the cops._

_Head to the place, _

_Where all cops go,_

_Order a muffin,_

_Then the next clue you'll know._

_-E_

Crap, another riddle. I was kind of hoping that he would just flat out tell me where to go.

I sighed and took the piece of paper, hurrying back out to my car. This one was easy, all cops hung out at the station. Charlie, my father, was a cop so I knew this one.

But wait, I reread the last part, order a muffin? How would I order a muffin? Wait, maybe it wasn't the station where I needed to go. By now I had reached my truck, so I pulled open the door and climbed in.

Just then, a cold blast of air came in and I hurriedly closed the door, wrapping my jacket tightly around me. But the blast of air brought along with it the delicious aroma of fresh baking bread; there was a bakery next door.

I suddenly smiled, not the station, a donut shop! That old joke about cops and donuts! I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of that.

I shook my head slowly and pulled my truck into drive. I guess I was going to the bakery.

oOoOoOo

I pulled into the bakery a few minutes later, and the smell of all the bread and sugar increased. I breathed in the sweet smelling scent; it was extraordinary.

I stepped out of my truck gingerly, the wind had picked up and the slightly cool day had turned to a bitter cold. I held my jacket tighter around me and walked into the shop.

The scent was amazing, but I was on a mission. I went over to the counter, where a large guy was standing. He had dark hair and eyes, and was wearing a ridiculous pink apron. But he had an easy grin on his face, and seemed to be delighted when I walked in, as if he knew some secret about me that I wasn't clued into.

I went over to the counter and, just as I was supposed to, I ordered a muffin. At this he grinned even wider and went over to grab one from the display.

He handed it to me, but when I tried to give him the money, he waved it off, saying it was Valentine's Day. But when I pressed him, he just waved me off and turned his back to me, grabbing his cell phone from his pocket, a grin still evident on his face.

I tried one more time, but he wouldn't budge, so I finally just gave up and took my muffin, which was in a plain paper brown bag, and left.

Once I was securely inside my car, I opened up my muffin, but couldn't find anything. Did I do this all for nothing?

I sighed, and reached once more into the gab, but this time I noticed something else. Inside the bag was a small note card, which I reached for and took out.

I held it up and sure enough, it was another clue.

_You are doing great, _

_Not far to go now,_

_You want to get to the end, _

_But how?_

_Just do this last thing,_

_And it will all work out right,_

_We'll see each other,_

_This Valentine's Night._

_Alright, now are you ready,_

_Here is your last clue,_

_This will be solved, _

_And must be by you._

_First, go to the place, _

_Where you came from today,_

_Then go to the place,_

_Where I lay._

_Look for the last clue,_

_Trust me, you're almost done,_

_And when you finally reach me,_

_We can have some fun._

_-E_

This one was easier than the others; I started out at my house, so I drove there, my mind reciting the note over and over again.

When I finally reached my place, I dashed in, ready to finally let this mystery be solved.

I burst through my doors, and into my bedroom, it looked exactly how it did last, except now there was a single sheet of paper laying on the bed. I was puzzled for a moment, wondering why this last clue was so easy. But I shrugged it off, and went to pick up the note.

_You made it, you're here,_

_Congrats, well done,_

_Are you ready to celebrate,_

_With some fun?_

_All you have to do,_

_Is tell me my name_

_The answer, will come to you,_

_It's actually kind of lame._

_Once you figure it out,_

_Come to my place,_

_A party is waiting, _

_Then I can see you're face._

_-E_

Of course, there was one last riddle. I sighed. It was, of course, the hardest one yet. I picked up the paper, went over to my chair, and read again.

oOoOoOo

Three and a half hours later, I was still, of course, in my chair. This made no sense.

All you have to do is tell me my name? How the hell was I supposed to know this?

I had considered just giving up on it all, but I decided against it. After all that I had gone through, I just couldn't stop now. I couldn't.

I reread the paper over and over and over. I tried reading it in accents, in Spanish, and looked up all the words, but nothing worked. It still made no sense.

I finally just threw it at the wall, but I hadn't expected that to help. When I went to pick it up, though, I noticed something. The old photograph in my ornament silver frame, from when I was younger.

It was me, sitting in a chair, and some little boy sitting next to me. I remembered that face, he had been a childhood friend, but he had moved when I was like ten to Alaska; I hadn't seemed him since.

Suddenly, it all seemed to click. The photograph, the notes, the puzzle, the night before, it was Edward!

My best friend as a child, that's who I had been with last night. I wondered if he remembered me. I hoped so, because if this note thing was something he did for all girls, I would not be happy.

I smiled and all the memories came flooding back to me, not just the ones from last night, but others, from years and years ago; Edward and me asleep as children, and together on our first day of Kindergarten. I couldn't believe I hadn't figured it out sooner.

oOoOoOo

It was dusk when I arrived at the Mason's house, the sun was turning the sky a deep gold and the clouds a light, fluffy pink.

I pulled into the driveway and hurriedly got out. I went up to the doorway, ringing the doorbell and knocking on the front door. No one answered, but after a moment I heard laughter coming from the backyard. I turned to the side gate and opened the latch.

I followed the sound into the back yard and stood there awkwardly for a moment. Everyone, and I mean everyone, was here.

My parents, Charlie, Renee, and even Phil, my step dad, were there, chatting on the porch. Rosalie was standing, talking to the big guy from the muffin shop, wearing a stunning red dress, it was lucky that the weather had warmed up.

The little pixie girl was there, who I now remembered was Alice, Edward's little sister. I didn't remember her that well, but I knew I recognized her when we were at the library.

She was chatting with Jasper, Rosalie's twin. He apparently said something funny because she let out a tinkling little laugh.

My gaze turned to Edward Sr. and Elizabeth, Edward's parents. They were walking over to Renee, Charlie, and Phil, greeting them.

Carlisle and Esme were also there, they were Edward's aunt and uncle, who I could remember now.

Finally, I let my gaze settle on Edward. How I didn't recognize him last night, I had no idea; he looked the same as ever. I must have had a lot of alcohol or something because there was no way I could soberly forget that face.

Everyone seemed to spot me at that moment, and they all let out a big SURPRISE!

I jumped, scared. They all laughed and I wandered into the yard.

"Bella dear, how are you?" came from everywhere, but I just walked toward Edward, who was standing off to the side, grinning sheepishly at me.

I knew what I needed to do. I walked up towards him now, my head held high.

"Edward, Happy Valentine's Day!" I murmured and kissed him.

There was an outbreak of cheers from behind me, but I barely heard them. I was with the most romantic guy on the planet on Valentine's Day.

I decided that I was glad that I had met up with him last night. And as I sank even deeper into the kiss, I was very glad indeed.

oOoOoOo

_Hope you all enjoyed! I spent forever on it, tweaking it, and I think it turned out pretty good, but please let me know what you think because it's your opinion that counts, not mine._

_Please review, telling me what you think, your thoughts, or any comments. Please and thanks!!!_


End file.
